


Introduction

by Real_Codfish



Category: No Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Codfish/pseuds/Real_Codfish
Summary: What am i doing with my life
Comments: 1





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> You found this why?

As they wandered off into the forest a thought came to mind 'why am I doing this' now you may wonder what are they talking about. Well to give you an answer is they arent the ones saying this no it is the author, lets have a little scoop in his mind right now. 

In all seriousness this this is a load of crap and im not doing anything roght now sooo... im probably going to do nothing else with this "story". GOODBYE


End file.
